deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebula vs T-X
Nebula vs T-X is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Nebula, the cybernetic assassin from Marvel against T-X, the highly advanced metal assassin from Terminator. Description These two ladies will not stop until they reached their target, and will do whatever it takes to eliminate them. Who speciliazes better in their field? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: When you need someone to be taken care of, then there's only one job to call. The exterminator! Wiz: A hired gun or mercenary, is what Boomstick meant. But the better and cool way to call them are, Assassins. Individuals who specializes in taking down their targets with exact precision and finesse. Boomstick: And only a goddamn idiot with an absolute death wish would want to have these two cybernetic assassins targeting them for dear life! Although it wouldn't be bad having crazed cyborg women chasing after me once in a while... Wiz: Uh, you could just asked me anytime, you know... Boomstick: *Coughs* Ahem, but God knows I be already dead by now if these two locked their sight on me. Wiz: Nebula, the Luphomoid Assassin. Boomstick: And T-X, the Terminatrix. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nebula (*Cues: Marvel's Avengers Alliance - Season 02: Boss Combat*) Boomstick: In the far unknown universe, there exist the most feared space pirate with a blue booty. Infamous for being an enigmatic, murderous, madwoman, who goes by the name of, Nebula. Proclaimed herself to be Thanos long lost granddaughter, she once wielded the infinity gauntlet and does all sorts of crazy---oh, hey wait a minute... (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Castle Doom 2*) Wiz: *Ahem* In the far reaches of the Galaxy, an interplanetary warlord known as the Mad Titan, Thanos, went on a conquest to cleanse all life in the universe just to please Death. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind pleasing her. Hehehehe... Accompanying the Mad Titan, are his most deadliest warriors and lieutenants. His adopted children! What a great daddy! Taking his children to war and all... Wiz: Many of his lieutenants were infamous throughout the Galaxy for their brutality and aggressiveness. But among them, none is more ruthless and relentless as the feared luphomoid assassin, Nebula. Boomstick: About earlier on my part, little is known of Nebula's origin. But based on the original source material, the comics, she once had great black hair, and was the meanest and roughest, powerhungry outlaw of the Galaxy, before she became who she is today. Wiz: Though, her film counterpart's origin and other sources, were a bit different. Nebula was either Thanos' older sister, or daughter. But all of them have one thing in common. Nebula, was a seasoned killer. (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance - Omega Base (Wrench Works)*) Boomstick: Nebula, at a young age was extremely trained in the ways of combat by either Thanos or Ronan the Accuser. Suffering pain along the way, Nebula takes it to the next level by undergoing a series of torment and experiment by replacing her flesh with technology. That's a bit too extreme... Wiz: Modifying her frail body and cybernetically enhancing her to be on par and equal to the most dangerous woman on the whole Galaxy, Gamora. Boomstick: Now that's dedication! Wiz: Converting her into a living weapon. A cyborg. Boomstick: Which futher amplifies her capabilities. And due to her alien physiology, Nebula have already far greater natural attributes than that of a human being. And after her intense training, Nebula became extremely athletic and acrobatic, and is highly adept in adapting to situations and environments. Wiz: Nebula is a formidable armed and unarmed fighter, a highly skilled markswoman, a merciless combatant, and an expert on using all manner of weaponry. She's also a highly capable pilot. Boomstick: If you call crashing a space-cruiser to a cavern, expert driving, then you clearly need to double your meds. Anyway, Nebula is also an escape artist, a troublemaker, and a survivor. She always seems to be okay despite the odds she faces. Or maybe its just luck and coincidence? I don't know. Wiz: Like Gamora, Nebula has also mastered the arts of infiltration and assassination. Nebula easily infiltrated Thanos' ship and nearly assassinated her adopted father. ' ''Thanos: ' ''Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me. Very nearly suceeded. Boomstick: And her reconstruction as a cyborg, further augmented her skills and abilities. Notably giving her superhuman strength, agility, durability, and a healing factor. Wiz: Nebula is far stronger than an ordinary human. She can easily knock her foes a great distance, and could easily overpowered them with her strength. Boomstick: She is freaking strong! Even Drax couldn't beat her in arm-wrestling! Nebula has the strength to lift up to 25 tons. That's about four times as heavy as an Elephant! Wiz: Nebula is also a bit faster and more agile than the average human, and her awareness were also greatly heightened after her reconstruction, enabling her to easily maneuver and coordinate her movements in keeping up with Gamora in a fight and dodge her strikes. Nebula's body modification also enables her to quickly self-repair herself from any severe wounds or injuries. Boomstick: Thanks to her cybernetic implants, Nebula is now equipped with an automated repair system that enables her to quickly repair her body parts back to its original place from being damage or mangled. Really saved herself from being toyed with by mechanics and technicians. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Had enough people... trying to fix me. (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance - Omega Base (Project Labs)*) Wiz: Nebula is steadfast and an opportunist. She will not hesitate in striking her opponent if there's a glimpse opening, and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. And having endured torment and torture during her tinkered treatment, made Nebula highly resistant to pain. Boomstick: Nebula can dished out punishment with her cybernetic properties. Her bionic arm is even strong enough to punch through the window of a ravager's ship and throws the pilot out with one hand with ease, while in mid-air! Damn! Say, Wiz! Could you make me one of those Bionic arms? They seem to be the new rave these days. Wiz: Never gonna happen. The last thing I want is a redneck going bionic commando on the city. And besides.. we don't need another who has an awesome cybernetic arm here. (Wiz shows-off how awesome his robotic arm is) Boomstick: Mark my words, Wiz. Keep talking like that, and that cool arm of yours will end up in a scrapyard along with the body, one day... Wiz: Was that a threat? Boomstick: Just a friendly reminder... Anyway, her cybernetic arm also comes with a message receiver, tempered steel claws perfect for anchoring and grabbing ledges or cliffs when falling, and can fire concussive energy beams towards her targeted enemies or area. The beams is even sufficient enough in incenerating her targets. Hmm... very useful indeed, especially when cooking barbecue or roasting! Wiz: However, Nebula only resorted to use her hand beam in extreme or dire situations to conserved energy. (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliace - Omega Base (Primary Lift)*) Boomstick: And despite highly proficient in all manner of weaponry, she does have her favorite tools. A pistol and some electric cattle prods. Wiz: To be more specific, Nebula carried around an Electric Blaster, which she can fire blasts of electricity to electrocute and stun her targets, knocking them unconscious. Her prefered melee weapon is a retractable Shocked Batons which electrocutes her targets upon hit, she can also combined them to form an electroshock staff for longer range. Boomstick: She also carried a handy knife strap to her belt from behind. Wiz: And as for her armor, from what we've dug up on our research, Nebula appears to have been equipped with ceramic plating for her body. Its durable enough to withstand from kinetic energy of projectiles or explosions. Her skull is sheathed with ballistic plating, which protects her dome from gunfire. And her bionic arm is made off of alloy plating, which is far lighter and stronger than most metals. (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliace - Omega Base (Top Deck)*) Bomstick: Throughout her life, Thanos judged Nebula unfavorably for Gamora. Despite being jealous and harboring a grudge on Gamora, Nebula really hated her the least. Like, seriously!? Just, stab her in the back already! Wiz: Well, for a lackey of a sociopathic genocidal maniac... Nebula still possessed a bit sense of sisterhood and honor as a warrior. Which is pretty impressive considering on what she went through. Though, this doesn't excuse the fact in her attempts in killing off Gamora and claiming her title every now and then. ' ''Star-Lord: ' ''Gamora, wait. Remember who you are, your'e a guardian! Your'e one of us! *Grunts* ' ''Gamora: ' ''I would never join the likes of you. (Gamora steps on Star-Lord's hand, the latter falls off the chasm. Out of nowhere, Nebula charges and pushed Gamora off the chasm.) ' ''Nebula: ' ''Think again, sister! (Gamora accompanied Star-Lord as they both scream falling off the chasm) Boomstick: Ah. Sibling rivalry... Nebula later gets herself involved with a ragtag group of misfits. (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance - Doombot Attack*) Wiz: That ragtag group was later known as, The Guardians of the Galaxy. Since then, Nebula has been entagled with the group due to her vendetta in beating Gamora and claiming the title of, Deadliest Woman in the Whole Galaxy. Boomstick: Well, no worries there, since Nebula can take care of herself. Nebula can pull her own weight, snapped the neck of a Chitauri soldier with ease, fought on par with Gamora, and even overwhelmed and nearly killed her in one of their fights! Wiz: Nebula easily pulled and tossed Gamora onto another pillar with one hand, leaped a few distance, and jump out several stories high and lands on the ground without any signs of injury or physical strain. Boomstick: Ah, superhero landings... Hey, wait a minute... Wiz: She escaped numerous imprisonment, endured many tortures, and could afford to cut or sacrifice her body parts without any harm. Boomstick: Nebula casually tanked gunfire, survived from crashes, explosions, and endured being electrocuted. Wiz: She even once allowed herself to be used as a source of battery in powering-up the ship's guns in wiping out the Sovereign fleet, and afterwards, was fine. Boomstick: She took a goddamn a rocket launcher at close range! Ravaged Xandarian outposts and other colonies across the Galaxy, manage to disarm Gamora of her weapon, shoots down Yondu's fin-mohawk without him noticing, and incapacitate Rocket. Where's PETA when you need them? (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance - Castle Doom (Doom's Dimension)*) Wiz: She temporarily briefly joined the Guardians of the Galaxy on their battle on Ego's Planet, and temporarily joined their ranks again in battling Thanos on Titan. And on her comic counterpart, she was once thrown into the stratosphere by Ronan the Accuser and got right back up after landing, fast enough to dodge laser fire, and have run-ins and fought heroes like the Avengers, Nova (Richard Rider), Silver Surfer and Jack of Hearts. Boomstick: Nebula was also a member of Gamora's spacefaring warrior women, the Graces, and on one occasion, even led the badass team! Wiz: Nebula survived the Annihilation wave, survived being thrown into orbit, kept herself alive during a battle between a Phoenix-powered Thane against Thanos, and even saved the universe on one occasion noted by the Worldmind. Boomstick: She is also one of the two remaining members of the Guardians of Galaxy to have survived from Thanos' wiping out half the galaxy snapping pimp fingers. Sucks for the others. With her advanced weapons and technology, makes Nebula a powerful adversary in her own right! (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Tinkerer Tankbot Battle (Phase One)*) Wiz: Indeed she does. However, due to her experiences and the tortures inflicted on her, she was filled with violence and madness. And is more mentally and emotionally unstable. Often making rash and reckless actions that gets her in a bind and conflict with others. Boomstick: And due to her short sightedness, Nebula often made crucial errors in making decisions. She's also prone from being electrocuted, and is a sadist. Even earning the nickname of, Biggest Sadist in the Galaxy for her reputation in taking pleasure from torturing countless individuals across the Galaxy! Wiz: And despite her upgrades, however, a devastating energy like, from Hala the Accuser's spear, can render Nebula's inside circuitry. Preventing her automated recovery system from functioning, thus, shutting her down. And despite having a strong cybernetic arm, it can be severed from her with enough strong force. Boomstick: Even still. Combined with her insanity and incredible tenacity, made Nebula one of the most feared women in the whole damn Galaxy! ' ''Nebula: ' ''As a child, my father would have Gamora and me battle one another in training. Every time my sister prevailed… my father would replace a piece of me with machinery… claiming he wanted me to be her equal. But she won… again and again, and again, never once refraining. So after I murder my sister… I will buy a warship with every conceivable instrument of death. I will hunt my father like a dog, and I will tear him apart slowly… piece by piece… until he knows some semblance of the profound and unceasing pain… I know every single day. T-X (*Cues: Terminator Salvation - Opening*) Wiz: A storm is coming--- Boomstick: ---Really? I could've swore that pretty weather reporter lady announced that today, we'll have 92%... Wiz: ... I was talking about the inevitable, Judgement Day. When the war between man and machines began. Boomstick: Oh, right! Yeah! Ofcourse you were! *Ahem* It was man's own downfall the day they activated the world's first automated defense network, Skynet. But... instead of giving free cable and providing free unlimited data to surf the web, Skynet instead celebrated its activation by taking over the command codes, and unleashed all the world's nuclear arsenal on humankind. What an impact! Wiz: The rise of Skynet annihilated most of humanity to near extinction. And thus, the age of machines had begun. Boomstick: Suck it, Ultron! Wiz: The remaining human survivors formed a resistance unit to opposed the machines, which led to the great war between creators and their creation. Boomstick: Suffice to say, it was a long freaking war! This is what happens when humans successfully created and mass-produced artificial intelligence throughout the world. The future is bleak for humankind if this happens, mind you. I had enough ideas regarding possible futures we'll end up, thanks to watching too much sci-fi films. Wiz: Since when did you take interest in sci-fi genre? I thought you only liked action and gore? Boomstick: What? I believed that other lifeforms exept us, exists up there, you know... Wiz: Uh... okay then. Boomstick: And I will take apocalyptic Mad Max World, Water World, or hell! Even Soilent Green, than Terminator kind of future, any day! Wiz: Well... we never know. The world is everly changing as time goes on. The machines gained the upperhand in the war due to their mass-produced robotic armies--- Boomstick: ---ten times more faster than human breeding! Wiz: Right... These robotic soldiers were known as, Terminators. Boomstick: A.K.A. Robotic assassins from the future! Wiz: Speciliazed models of humanoid robotic soldiers were even program to infiltrate and assassinate enemy ranks. However, despite the machine's overwhelming force, the humans still continue to resist and gave them a hard time on eradicating all organic lifeforms. Boomstick: With a prophesied leader like, John Connor, gave humankind a shred of hope and delayed Skynet's schedule on wiping out the human-race. Wiz: Desperate in the situation, Skynet decided to resort to backdoor tactics. Boomstick: So Skynet used a time machine and sent out one of their mechanical assassins to super early abort John Connor. Wiz: But Skynet's plan failed, and sent out another different unit to finished the job. Boomstick: But, it also failed in its mission. Jeez... is it too hard to kill a single target? Wiz: Upon gaining information that human resistance also sent out a re-programmed terminator to protect John Connor in the past, Skynet decided to dispatch and sent out another unit. This time however, a model specified for terminating rogue terminators. The T-X. Boomstick: Now that's a thing of beauty! Your'e right about being a model. She definitely looked the part! But... I prefer to call her, the Terminatrix instead! (*Cues: Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Main Title Theme*) Wiz: The T-X is a highly advanced model of terminators, far surpassing the T-800 and T-1000 series. Composed with the combined T-900 endoskeleton covered on the outer sheath by the T-1000's mimetic polyalloy, made the T-X a deadly machine. Boomstick: Basically, the Terminatrix was the conclusion of Skynet having all their previous models of terminators crammed into one package! The result, is a figure with nanotech skin and feminine like structure. A female terminator! Skynet really outdone themselves this time! Bravo! Wiz: Due to its special feature regarding with the polymimetic alloy, it allows the T-X to take the form of anything it touches. Be it male or female, but the female frame is the more versatile form, hence the T-X's prefered structure. However, the unit's model is actually androgynous. Boomstick: Whatever. I'm still going to call it, "her" and "she". (*Cues: Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Swat Team Attacks*) Wiz: Suit yourself. The T-X isn't only limited by touch, either. It can also mimec others from sight, is installed with voice mimicry, and is programmed with some feelings, somehow. Capable of exibiting emotions like, frustrations, satisfaction, excitement, and etc... Making it a master of disguise and impersonation. (The T-X copies the model's bust size on the billboard and makes its own bust larger) Boomstick: And she can grow her boobs too! Awesome. Skynet was pretty thorough on their creation this time. Adding special features on their newest models and all... Wiz: However, Skynet was not able to manufacture other T-X's at a quick rate due to its costly resources. And the T-X are the only known terminators that growls when angered or frustrated. Boomstick: And due to its liquid steel-like lubrication... hehehe. The Terminatrix can rotate and move her joints that would otherwise be imposible for any humans to do. Like rotating her head 360 degrees and other parts. Those Kamasutra moves that I've been studying are definitely possible to perform with her! Wiz: You have some... unique hobbies. Despite the T-X having a shapeshifting ability perfect for infiltration, its still inferior when it comes to blending with humans when compared to the T-800's. As, the T-X lacks living tissues, sweat, and blood in exchange for polyalloy. Boomstick: Besides that, the Terminatrix can easily tear through human flesh and break bones like their paper and twigs! She's also capable of shoving around the likes of T-800 units like their nothing! Which, mind you, weighs around 400 pounds! Wiz: The T-X also have hardened steel jaws and alloy teeth capable of biting through titanium, which requires a force of over more than 63,000 pounds to break. Its thighs are also capable of crushing humans and objects with a pressure greater than a hydraulic press. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind being crushed between her thighs like a hydraulic press, if you know what I'm saying... Hehehehe. Wiz: You clearly have weird taste in regards to women and fetishes... Maybe that's the reason why your wi--- Boomstick: ---Screw you, Wiz! You'll never understand! (*Cues: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Hooked On Multiphonics*) Wiz: Woe is me... Despite weighing around, 330 pounds, the T-X is pretty agile and swiftfooted. Capable of running up to 80 km per hour. And aside from its heavily body armored chassis, the mimetic polyalloy not only aids the T-X in disguise and infiltration, but also further augment its durability. The T-X is capable of sustaining vast amounts of damage with little to no effect, and is capable of extensive regeneration, repairing any damage parts in just mere seconds or even an instant. Boomstick: Practically making the Terminatrix an unstoppable force on the battlefield! Wiz: Like all other terminator units, the T-X is programmed with all extensive combat data and weaponry by Skynet. Boomstick: Meaning, the Terminatrix is highly proficient on using all manner of weaponry, an excellent markswoman, driver, pilot, tracker, assassin, infiltrator, and by far, a more effective killing machine! Hey, Wiz! Now I know what I want from you for this upcoming Christmas! Wiz: Uh, sure. I'll put that up later on my list... Boomstick: YES! I just made it in the list! (*Cues: Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Magnetic Personality*) Wiz: *Sarcastic* Good for you... Made for extreme combat, the T-X combat prowess is second to none. The T-X have casually taken down other units like, the T-800, and even the nearly invincible, T-1000. Boomstick: No surprises there. Since the Terminatrix is actually a terminator killer! ' ''T-850: ' ''T-X is designed to terminate other cybernetic organisms. ' ''John Connor: ' ''So she's an anti-Terminator Terminator? You've gotta be shitting me. ' ''T-850: ' ''No, I am not shitting you. Wiz: The T-X is also equipped with nanotechnological trajectors. Boomstick: Uh, what? Wiz: The T-X can control other machines by injecting them with nanobots, overriding their systems and controlling them to its whim. Boomstick: Nanomachines, Son! Wiz: Uh... Boomstick: *Sigh* Nevermind. Wiz: Weird... The T-X also comes with advanced sensors, enabling the T-X to identify and locate its targets using its scanning properties. These includes, facial scan recognition, eye identification, and DNA scanning. Boomstick: Through blood sampling/tasting blood. ' ''T-X: ' ''Catherine Brewster? (The T-X looks at the dying victim, crouches down, touched, and tasted the victim's blood.) ' ''T-X: ' ''No. Boomstick: That doesn't seem sanitary. Aside from that, the Terminatrix can analyze her target's capability and percentage in regards to defense, monitor their heart rate, detect heat signatures, predict paths trajectories, and use her x-ray vision in scanning through walls. Wiz: The T-X can also access computer databases by connecting wirelessly to phone lines via emitting a series of audible connection with the use of its internal communication circuitry. To which the T-X projects radio signals on any frequency, allowing the it to gain information within Skynet's global database, and display its targets information and map of the area to its internal system for mission purposes. Boomstick: For none technobable and normal translation, the Terminatrix can hack through the internet and other devices by emitting a frequency kind of sound to gain details on her targets and the area through connection within Skynet's domain, which is basically all of Earth's network or system, and then stored it to her memory for her mission's sake. Wiz: Uh, yeah! Basically what I've said... And for defensive measures, the T-X have the ability to shunt its internal circuitry to protect them from massive volts of electricity should it incurred to its body. Giving the T-X somewhat resistance to electricity. Boomstick: Programmed to hunt and terminate her targets, the Terminatrix is equipped with onboard weapons that she can sprout from her right arm. Her arsenal includes, a pulse rifle, a chain repeater, a bioblaster, a biorail, a... this is a long list of weapons she got here that she never uses... Anyway, let's stick with only the basics that she demonstrated in the movie, comics, and... what? You got a problem with that!? SHUT UP! It's our work, and this is the way we do it! She can change her right arm into a flamethrower, which have enough firepower to instantly burn flesh to the bone. A portable and handy buzz-saw, and a long drill-like needle she uses to drill her targets and hack other machines. But her favorite weapon is none other than, the beautiful, Plasma Cannon! When she fires this baby up, a powerful blast of plasma energy burst from her arm and decimates her targets! Its even capable of destroying the nearly (not now) invincible, T-1000 with a single blast! Wiz: The T-X plasma cannon is also more powerful than the typical plasma rifle used by other terminators. The sheer blast is even capable of destroying an armored vehicle and even a small building with just one shot. Boomstick: Oh. And she also carried around a handy pistol and wore leather clothing. (*Cues: Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Escape From The Hospital And T1000*) Wiz: Driven by a plasma reactor, the T-X is more resilient, faster, powerful, and intelligent killing machine. Sent to the past with primary orders to eliminate John Connor, but with the latter off the grid and difficult to trace, the T-X instead resume to its default orders on eliminating John Connor's future lieutenants. Boomstick: With a high probability of killing her targets, the Terminatrix successfully terminated most of them. A whooping 20 out of 22! Excluding only of the two main cast, ofcourse! ' ''T-850: ' ''Having failed to acquire its primary target... T-X will resume its default program. ' ''Katherine: ' ''She's gonna kill my father too? ' ''T-850: ' ''There's a high probability. Wiz: However, the T-X have another objective besides assassination. And that is to trigger Skynet's awareness and make sure that the future happens with the machines. Boomstick: So, it was this chick's doing in triggering the world's unforgetable fireworks display? Wiz: The T-X ensure's Skynet to become aware of itself. The moment the T-X hacks telecommunications in regards to gaining data on her targets, have ticked off entire systems of networks worldwide, infecting them with some sort of "virus". Requiring the government forcing Robert Brewster to activate project Skynet early online on taking out the virus. Although, its only speculation that the T-X was the one who released the virus in the first place, since other sources tell that, the problems regarding with the virus, have already occured before the T-X hacked the phone. Boomstick: So... the virus already infected the whole world, including military apps. And the Terminatrix ensures that Skynet won't be shut down by ticking off whole network systems in order for Skynet to be activated in cleaning up the virus? But right after Skynet went online, it didn't even bother cleansing the virus and straight-up bombards all to kingdom come. Hmm... there's some sort of patern here... oh, wait! Skynet IS THE VIRUS! Wiz: Well. That's not half-bad. Boomstick: *Burps* Wiz: But--- Boomstick: ---Were getting off-course, Wiz! Wiz: Ah, right. Ahem. Being a superior terminator, the T-X easily overwhelmed and defeated both the T-800 and T-1000, terminated humans with ease, casually punched through a van's window and rip its door, fast enough to caught up to its target's vehicle, easily dodge multiple piercing attack from a T-1000, reacted fast enough and dodge a grenade launcher, and easily infiltrated the highly secured CRS weapons division. Boomstick: The Terminatrix is also absurdly strong! She easily bended a mini-gun's barrel with just a strike, casually used Arnie as a battering ram, and easily crushed John Connor's right ankle with a firm grip! Wiz: The T-X is also pretty tough. The T-X withstood being run over by a pickup truck to a another vehicle near a gas tank, which then exploded, and got right back up from the rubble and continue its mission. Boomstick: She endured being crushed by vehicles, casually tanked gunfire, tough enough to survive a rocket launcher at close range, endured being smashed around through solid concrete, survived from being buried under several-hundred-kilograms of rubble, tanks multiple grenade blasts to the chest, endured falling off from a high elevation, tanks mulitple blows, a stomped on the head courtesy of Arnie, and survived a crash landing and getting herself squashed by a huge helicopter after! Wiz: The T-X even freed itself from being stuck to a magnitic field, caught the T-taser by the head in a flash, which is a harpoon gun that can bring down a terminator, corrupted the T-850's system, and could still function despite having lost its limbs. Boomstick: With all of these components and capabilities in stored, the Terminatrix will surely dominate its foes! (*Cues: Terminator 3: The Redemption Theme (Custom Version)*) Wiz: However... even a hybrid terminator have its flaws. The T-X unit is prone to being temporarily incapacitated by magnetic fields, its plasma cannon charges up a bit before blasting, a strong force could tear the T-X body parts, and a powerful blast of explosion like the T-850's hydrogen fuel cell turned bomb, is more than enough to terminate the T-X. And despite being anti-terminator unit, the T-X can only hold out for long against a more advanced unit like, the T-Infinity. Boomstick: Even with her flaws, the Terminatrix is undoubtedly one of Skynet's most dangerous weapons ever created. Once this cybernetic chick locked her sights on you, termination is inevitable! (The T-850 holding the T-X from behind fell through the floors. The T-X headbutts the T-850, but the T-850 still has its hold on the T-X. The T-X turns its limbs around and unleashes flames from its hand, burning the T-850's face, the latter grabs a nearby hanging powercord/cable and sticks it to the T-X, zapping them both. The terminators were knock back, with the T-X being the first to recover. The T-X walk towards the defeated terminator and stomps its head, incapacitating the T-850.) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Mass Effect: Andromeda - Elaaden Ambient*) Near Earth's orbit, a lone freighter is being chased by a squadron of star-like freighters. One of the star-like freighters made contact to the lone ship. ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''Fugitive Nebula. By order of the Nova Corps, you will stand down and submit to capture. If you do not follow orders, we will be force to return fire. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Eat my dust, boys! Nebula flips over the monitor and gave the Nova Corp Pilot the bird. ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''*Sigh* I tried... ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''That settles it then. You know what to do. ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''Weapons loaded. Lethal force has been sanctioned. Getting into possition. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Huh!? ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''Ready. On my command... in 3, 2, .... ' ''Nebula: ' ''Oh, me and my big mouth... ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''Fire! The Nova Corps freighters fired multiple blasts at Nebula's ship. Nebula managed to evade some of them, but was hit nonetheless. It damaged the ship's engine and thrusters. Nebula's ship fall towards Earth. ' ''Nebula: ' ''*Screams* Screw you, NOVA CORPS!!! ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''Mission complete. And good riddance! Let's return to base. ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''But, sir! We need to make sure the fugitive... ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''Rookie! Need I to remind you what solar system we're in? And what planet her ship crashed land into? ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''Uh... a planet taken over by hostile machines? ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''Precisely! Every living organics there are as good as dead! ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''With all due respect, sir. The fugitive is... ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''If I were you, rookie... I should just zipped that zipper on my mouth and follow my superior's orders! I've already lost enough time following that lunatic all the way here for my boy's birthday party. ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''But, sir... ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''Did I also forgot to mention that you'll be promoted once we get back to HQ? But... the more we spent here dawdling, the more I'm lossing interest on... ' ''Nova Corps Rookie: ' ''SETTING COURSE BACK TO HQ, SIR! E.T.A... ' ''Nova Corps Officer: ' ''That's more like it! Meanwhile... (*Cues: Mass Effect: Andromeda - Remnant*) On the planet's surface, Nebula's ship went blazing towards in what appears to be a ruined city. ' ''Nebula: ' ''SHI--! Nebula punches the window as her ship crashes through a broken skyscraper, then crash through a pile of rubble. Not to far... Someone, or something, saw the crash landing, and proceeded to the crash site. ' ''????: ' ''(Assessing... Scanning... Unknown object detected... File not found... Searching... Cybernetic organism detected... Initiate...) The crashed ship explodes afterwards. Nebula, however, managed to escaped out just in time. ' ''Nebula: ' ''*Pant* That was a close one... huh? Illuminated by the flames, Nebula looks around her surroundings and saw human bones and metallic parts scattered everywhere. ' ''Nebula: ' ''I need to get off this planet... Nebula plans to exit the dark building. Nebula jumps down to the lower floors. Just then, right before she was able to exit the building, a silhouette like figure appeared and blocked her way. Nebula got her guard up. ' ''????: ' ''(Scanning... Hostile cybernetic organism detected.. Ceramic plating... Organic... Error... Switching to primary command... Terminate all hostile threats) The silhouette's eyes glowed cerulean. ' ''Nebula: ' ''That can't be good... The silhouette figure gets the gun holster on its leg, and points it at Nebula. The latter, anticipating the move, swiftly get's near the assailant. ' ''????: ' ''(Warning) Nebula disarmed the assailant of the weapon and forcefully kicked the assailant out of the building. ' ''Nebula: ' ''*Sigh* Wherever I go, I always get the same kind of treatment and reception. Nebula walks out through the entrance with blaster in hand, and saw her assailant already back on her feet. ' ''Nebula: ' ''What the!? I swear... Exposed in broad daylight, her assailant is none other than the T-X. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Scanning... Processing... Target: Unknown cybernetic organism... Threat assessment: Very high... Combat capability: Very high... Defense capability: Unknown.... Weapon: Unknown... Assessing... Primary Target: Unknown cybernetic organism... Reacquire target...) ' ''Nebula: ' ''Guess you won't go down easily. Nebula pointed her blaster at the T-X. ' ''Nebula: ' ''I'm feeling less angry than my usual self today... So why don't you make like a tree, and get out of my way! ' ''T-X: ' ''(Initiate response) I can't promise that. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Promises, promises... ' ''T-X: ' ''(Warning... Initiate combat) FIGHT! (*Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain (Mistral's Theme)*) Nebula pulled the trigger and fired at the T-X. The T-X tanks the blast and charges at Nebula. Nebula continues firing her weapon, but the T-X mechanically shruggs it off. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Why won't you fall!? ' ''T-X: ' ''(Reacquire) The T-X got near and tackles Nebula through the wall and back into the dark building. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Get off of me! Nebula forcibly kicked the T-X, knocking her back a few meters, and near her pistol. The T-X grabs the pistol as Nebula got right back up. The two exchange shots as Nebula hid behind a pillar for cover. The T-X continues firing until its pistol runs out of ammo. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Scanning... Not usable) The T-X throws the pistol aside. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Hah! Nebula steps out of cover and fired her gun at the T-X. The T-X was shocked for a bit but shruggs it off. Nebula continues firing as the T-X tanks the shots and proceed onwards to its target. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Seriously!? Nebula continues firing until she run's out of ammo. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Argh! You've got to be kidding me! Nebula throws the blaster at the T-X, which the latter smacks away. Nebula by then, aiming for the T-X's head, execute's a spin kick. Much to her surprise, the supposed head of her target should snap, but instead, rotates. ' ''Nebula: ' ''What the!? Caught off guard, the T-X forcibly kicked Nebula upward, Nebula manage to recover in mid-air and landed back on her feet. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Although you looked human, you clearly ain't one. Nebula equipped her shocked batons. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Which is more the better reason to rip you apart! Nebula lunges at the T-X. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Warning... Detecting high voltage of electricity from weapon) Nebula unload quick strikes on the T-X. Striking her in different body parts while using her agility in moving and dodging the T-X's strikes. The T-X mechanically tanked Nebula strikes, waited for an opportunity, and caught one of the weapons. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Argh! Let go of it! ' ''T-X: ' ''(Initiate response) I like this weapon... The T-X forcibly throws Nebula back, sending her flying a couple of meters and crashing to a wall. ' ''Nebula: ' ''You'll pay for that! The T-X acquired one of the shocked batons and swings the weapon at the target. Nebula dodges the swings, gets her knife and retaliates. The T-X tanks the strikes and slashes as the polyalloy repairs the damage. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(Is she part machine like me? Or...) What the heck are you!? The T-X retaliates back. Both of their weapons collide, Nebula deflected and disarmed the T-X of the weapon, and attempted to plunged the knife to its head. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Eat this! ' ''T-X: ' ''(Warning) The T-X caught the knife with its teeth and breaks it. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(That was my favorite knife!) Crap! Nebula summersaults and retreives back her weapon. She then merge the batons into a staff. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Nobody touches my stuff and lives! Nebula began striking the T-X, hitting the joints and weak spots but to no avail, as the T-X remained standing. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(No good! In that case...) Nebula readies her staff and quickly jumps overhead at her opponent. ' ''Nebula: ' ''This will hurt! Nebula landed and pierced her opponent right in the chest. However, her opponent removes the weapon and shove Nebula back. The latter saw the polyalloy repairing her opponents wound. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(So that's how it works...) I'll just have to swing a little faster and harder then! Nebula continues striking the T-X and soon overwhelmed her opponent in combat and range, but the T-X's polyalloy repaired the damage everytime after each strike. ' ''Nebula: ' ''*Enraged* I will rip you piece by piece if I have to! ' ''T-X: ' ''(Scanning... Warning... Hostility increased... Processing... Initiate saw blade unit) The T-X transformed its hand into a buzzsaw, and clashed with Nebula's electrostaff, cutting the latter in two. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Damn you! Nebula, furious, throws both batons at the T-X, the T-X casually smacks them away, but Nebula already charges herself at the T-X, pinning the latter to a wall. The T-X strikes and grazes Nebula's shoulder with its buzzsaw. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(*Screams*) Using her strength, Nebula forcibly kicked the T-X, the force knock's the T-X outside through the wall. Nebula's recovery system fixed the damage done to her by her opponent. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(Only a graze) That's it! I'm going to kill whatever that thing is! Nebula pursuits her opponent outside in what appears to be a deserted battlefield. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(What the heck happened to this place?) Like the last time, the T-X already got back to its feet, but Nebula took headlong and unloads a flurry of strikes, the T-X retaliates. Nebula, using her swiftness and flexibility, dodges and deflects the incoming strikes of the T-X. ' ''Nebula: ' ''You can't keep up with me! Nebula swiftly flips over on the T-X and grabbed hold her opponent by the back of its head. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Die you worthless piece of scrap! Nebula hastily runs up towards a pillar and slammed the T-X head into it, the sheer force destroyed the pillar, and sends the T-X stumbling to the ground. Nebula gets a pile of debris and smashed it at her adversary. ' ''Nebula: ' ''And stay dead! However, not a moment too soon, that the T-X mechanically rises from the rubble. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Back for more, huh? Nebula looks around her surrounding and grabs an iron bar sticking out from a rubble. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Initiate flame unit) The T-X switches to its flamethrower weapon. Nebula attempted to smack the T-X with the newly acquired weapon. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Taste cold steel! Before Nebula was able to smack the T-X with the weapon, the T-X unleashed a flame and burns Nebula. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(*Screams*) Nebula steps back a bit due to the flames. The T-X continue burning its target with the weapon, but Nebula forces herself against the flames and pierce the T-X with the weapon, which goes right through the T-X's abdomen, the latter steps back a bit and lost its aim at the target. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Warning) Nebula took the chance to gather her strength, while the T-X casually removes the object from its abdomen. Nebula then lunges at the T-X and pins her down. Nebula began pounding the T-X's head. ' ''Nebula: ' ''*Enraged* Die, Die, Die, Die, Die! ' ''T-X: ' ''(Initiate plasma cannon) The T-X switches its weapon while taking the blows, and placed its right arm on Nebula's side, without the latter noticing, and as soon as its finished charging, the T-X fired its plasma cannon on its target's left body side. Nebula took the blast at close range and was sent flying a couple of meters away from her adversary. Nebula was slammed to solid concrete due to the force and felt the damage done to her. ' ''Nebula: ' ''*Groans* Ugh... to have such weapons... Nebula slowly got back up, the mangled parts were slowly repaired. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(*Groans* Not now!) At this rate... Suddenly, Nebula saw a flicker of light from a distance. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Oh, great... The T-X fired its cannon again at Nebula, the latter manage to dodge the shot. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Scanning... Target's status: injured... Defensive capabilities: Low) The T-X continued firing its plasma cannon on its target. Nebula drags her body to evade the shots using her remaining strength and agility. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Perfect. Nebula jumped and took cover from an improvise wall-like kind of fort made out of debris. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(It's now or never!) Your'e not the only one with tricks up their sleeve! The T-X using its scanning ability, saw through the debris and precisely aimed its arm cannon on the location. The T-X released a pulse of energy from its arm and blasted the improvise fort apart. The T-X smirked. (*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite - Theme of Ultron*) However, the smirked turned to surprise as Nebula suddenly jumped out from the dust and unleashed a beam from her cybernetic arm at the T-X. The latter was hit and was sent back. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Reforming... Error) ' ''Nebula: ' ''That got you good! The T-X's polyalloy was rendered by the beam. The T-X's full cybernetic body was revealed. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(I knew it!) There's more where that came from! The T-X screeches and aimed its plasma cannon at Nebula. ' ''Nebula: ' ''(I will survive this ordeal!) Nebula ran towards her opponent. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Locked on target) The T-X fired its plasma cannon at Nebula, the latter also unleashed a beam from her hand. The two projectiles clashed and explodes, shaking the surroundings. Nebula a bit quicker, shot a beam and manage to hit the T-X's arm cannon. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Error... Plasma cannon inoperable... Connecting... Processing... Initiate drill unit) The T-X switches its weapon as Nebula got nearer. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Commencing) But before the T-X could unleashed the weapon, Nebula swiftly flips over her opponent. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Reacquire...) ' ''Nebula: ' ''(For I am---) As Nebula landed and turns around to finish her opponent, the T-X suddenly rotate its upper torso and unexpectedly stabbed Nebula to the gut. ' ''Nebula: ' ''---ACK! ' ''T-X: ' ''(Targe acquired) The T-X screeches at its target. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Ugh... (This is bad!) Nebula grabs the T-X's shoulder and forcibly headbutt's the T-X, knocking her opponent away and herself to the ground. The T-X rotate the rest of its body to face its target. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Scanning... Target defensive capabilities down to...) The T-X towers over Nebula. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Ugh... shit. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Scanning... Assessing... Terminate target) ' ''Nebula: ' ''Guess... this is it then. ' ''T-X: ' ''(Initiate response) Your'e terminated. The T-X raises its arm and attempts to finished off Nebula by piercing her skull with its drill. (*Cues: Dead or Alive 5 - Polluted Long*) ' ''Nebula: ' ''(Now!) Nebula quickly tilts her head and dodge the T-X's drill, receiving a small cut on her head by the drill. Nebula caught the T-X by the face with her cybernetic arm. ' ''Nebula: ' ''Not today! The T-X screeches as Nebula screams. ' ''Nebula: ' ''FOR I AM NOT WEAK! Nebula unleashes multiple blasts of energy from the palm of her hand to the T-X's face. Both combatants were soon engulf in an explosion, as the surrounding debris above collapses on top of them due to the force. The area was soon covered by dust and rubble. The battlefield, now a pile of rubble, emerge a mechanical hand. Shortly after, followed by the body. The Luphomoid Assassin rises from the rubble with tattered cloths and bruises. Her mangled joints, with a crack-like sound, slowly twisting back to its original form. Nebula exercise her left hand. ' ''Nebula: ' ''For every fall, I get up stronger. I break, but I survived. For I am NEBULA! And clenched it into a fist. K.O! Nebula spots the resistance in a different location, scratching her dome whether to make contact with them or not, Nebula exhales, drags her body and went to them, gunfire is then seen with someone saying, A Terminator!, while a mechanical hand revealed out from the rubble, twitching, but was smashed by a falling debris and twitch no more. Results (*Cues: Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 - Tinkerer Tankbot Battle (Phase 2)*) Boomstick: I'll never get tired of seeing two chicks beat the everlasting crap out of each other! Wiz: Both cybernetic combatants gave it their all in attempts of eliminating their competition. Boomstick: As it pains me to sadist (say this) hehehe. Bald smurfette specializes better in killing targets more effeciently. Wiz: Nebula is way stronger than the T-X too. Although the latter is able to casually lift the T-850, which is pretty impressive, but at Nebula's maximum strength, is able to lift up to 25 tons, which is a bit of an overstatement. However, Nebula is comparible to Gamora. Both underwent the same training and enhancement, and Gamora is capable of lifting a freighter's gun with little to no effort. Boomstick: With a force like that behind every strike, the Terminatrix is sure to get bend! But due to her polyalloy, she was able to hold and tanked powerful hits and still resume the fight. Though outmatched in strength, the T-X scanning abilities puts her above bald smurfette! Wiz: However, due to Nebula's flexibity and swiftness, she was too quick for the T-X to locked its sight on her. The T-X is pretty fast when it comes to pursuing its target, but Nebula is fast enough to react and dodge laser fire, and her acrobatics and agility easily let's her maneuver around the battlefield and her opponent's range with ease. Boomstick: Although both combatants casually tanked gunfire and explosions, Nebula is a lot tougher compared to her adversary. Nebula survived being thrown into the stratosphere and got right back up after. Heck! She's even tough enough to survive being thrown all the way into orbit! Wiz: Although the T-X have endured falling from high elevations, a strong impact can render its body parts. Boomstick: And like a terminator, Nebula is also quite stubborn and never stops trying to kill her opponent. Despite having the odds stacked against her. Wiz: Nebula's years of training and experience even overwhelmed the T-X's versatile combat data. Adding with her madness and aggressiveness, made Nebula an unpredictable fighter and target for the T-X's scanning abilities to read. Boomstick: But interms of weaponry, the Terminatrix outshines Nebula. As the Terminatrix have ways in dealing with other cybernetics, but with an opponent like Nebula, the Terminatrix might have a bit of trouble terminating her target. Even Nebula overwhelmed the Deadliest woman in the whole damn galaxy in close quarters combat! And that's an impressive feat! Wiz: Recall the superior and advanced model like the T-Infinity, terminated the T-X. And even an inferior model like the T-850, was able to defeat the T-X. And with an advanced opponent like Nebula, its feasible to say that her opponent is capable of withstanding against the T-X's assaults. Boomstick: Both of their recovery abilities were superb! However, compared of the two, the T-X have way better regeneration. Aside from protecting her inner metal skeleton, it also serves as an automatic repair tool in repairing damage. And it only takes less than a second to work its wonders! I'll take polyalloy any day! Wiz: The T-X onboard weaponry also gave Nebula a run for her money. Nebula's majority of weapons proved little effect against the T-X, and striking specific body parts also failed due to the T-X's superb healing ability and lack of pressure points to exploit. However, despite the T-X's relentless assault, Nebula doesn't go down easily due to her own unique repair system. Boomstick: But, the Terminatrix deadly plasma cannon is more than enough to deal the killing blow! Or that drill thingy of hers. Wiz: However, as the plasma cannon is capable of killing machines like the T-1000, it will take more than one fatal and precise shot to kill other machines. An example of this is, when the T-X shot its plasma cannon at the T-850, it didn't specifically end the terminator, only incapacitate it. Boomstick: While the Terminatrix have the perfect tools to dispose Nebula, the latter proved too troublesome when landing a fatal blow due to her swiftness and unpredictability. And speaking of unpredictability... Nebula have a surprisingly way in dealing against the Terminatrix's polyalloy. Her own laser beam! Wiz: Nebula doesn't use much of her hand beam during combat in favor of conserving her energy. But when she does, its fire power is capable of incenerating a person, and is more than enough to render the T-X's polyalloy. Boomstick: Without her lubricate armor around... hehehe. The Terminatrix is as good as naked and prone to internal damage. Wiz: It was a difficult and tough fight. The T-X may have been the perfect killing machine, but Nebula comes out on top due to her superior strength, agility, swiftness, flexibity, durability, skills and unpredictable tactics. Boomstick: The Terminatrix just got... terminated! Again. Wiz: The winner is Nebula. Comparison Nebula * +Stronger * +More Agile and Quicker * +More Flexible * +More Durable * +More Experienced * +More Skilled * +Better Fighter * +Aggressive * +Unpredictable * +Better control over the battlefield T-X * +Faster * +Better Regeneration * +Better Abilities * +Scanning properties deduces opponent's capabilities * +Better Arsenal * +More Versatile Who are you rooting for? Nebula T-X Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Machine themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:What-If? Death Battles